


New Years

by minghaoxu (mikeyfuckingway)



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minor hani/oc, minor jeonghwa/le, rated due to one swear word and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfuckingway/pseuds/minghaoxu
Summary: Solji and Hyelin bring in the New Year.





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I had a go at writing hyeji and my first time of writing EXID as main so I hope it’s alright (it’s the quickest thing I’ve wrote) and you enjoy.
> 
> Bringing out the girl love for 2018 obviously.

Solji enters the balcony of their 7th floor apartment, she closes the glass door behind her to stop the cold air from ruining the warmth inside. She leans against the railing with a glass of wine in her hand and loses herself in the view. The buzz of people partying from the streets and inside the apartment echo through the cloudless black sky.

A scream from inside startles her from her immersion, she turns and watches Jeonghwa and Hyojin have a shot race whilst everyone cheers them on. Jeonghwa will lose, she’ll be passed out before Hyojin finishes her line. She shakes her head and turns back to the view. She hears the glass door slide open and close behind her.

“Shit it’s cold. What are you doing out here?” Solji chuckles as her girlfriend wraps her arms around her waist.

“Reflecting.”

“On?”

“Everything.”

“You’ve gotta be more descriptive, babe.”

“This year has been good to us, Hyelin. We got this place and our dream jobs. We’re in a good spot.”

“You’re right. We’re lucky. But we’re not in a good spot if Jeonghwa doesn’t make it to the bathroom in time after all those shots.”

“Hyojin will take care of her. She always does. Where’s Heeyeon?”

“She passed out on the table after she danced on it. She is currently lying in spilt alcohol. We all know she’s going to regret that.” Solji intertwines her free hand with one of Hyelin’s on her stomach. “Come on, the countdown will be starting soon and we need to wake up the toddler before she falls off the table and I don’t want her New Years kiss to be the floor.” Solji laughs before turning around in her hold, the glass doors open. A very drunk Hyojin dangles out.

“Come on lovebirds! Jeonghwa has woke Heeyeon up and we gotta see the fireworks together!”

"We’ll be in.” Hyojin grinned before heading back inside, leaving the door open. Hyelin keeps their fingers intertwined as she leads her back into the apartment, shutting the glass doors behind them.

The screams of the countdown drowns out every other noise in the apartment, including the music. Jeonghwa was currently taking over Hyojin’s lap and bouncing up and down with every number. Heeyeon has her arms wrapped around a girl she had been flirting back and forth with for a few months now, and was now happily indulging in the attention. Solji has one arm around Hyelin’s waist as the younger clapped along with the countdown. Everyone gathered around the giant TV where the news station held the official countdown and a view of the soon-to-be fireworks.

3.

2.

1.

Hyelin excitedly grabs Solji’s face between her palms and kisses her. Solji smiles into the kiss and grips her waist whilst fireworks sound from outside and the TV.

 

Happy New Year.


End file.
